


each thing we can't put into words is like a paper airplane

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Semi is Oblivious, Shiratorizawa, TenReon is mentioned a few times, it's not really nsfw but some things are mentioned or hinted at, just so you know, lots of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22378030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: „Come on!!” Hayato screams and shoots him a wide grin, awaiting the next serve impatiently and obviously ready to receive it – again, despite Semi’s efforts to not let him touch the ball even once.Fuck, Semi totally hates this guy.He hates him so much he wants to push him against a wall and kiss this stupid grin off his lips.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Yamagata Hayato
Kudos: 54
Collections: Haikyuu!!





	each thing we can't put into words is like a paper airplane

[1]

„Come on!!” Hayato screams and shoots him a wide grin, awaiting the next serve impatiently and obviously ready to receive it – _again_ , despite Semi’s efforts to not let him touch the ball even once.

Fuck, Semi totally hates this guy.

He hates him so much he wants to push him against a wall and kiss this stupid grin off his lips.

[12]

It’s his first year – first day, actually – in high school and Semi Eita sure is a lot of things, but he’s not a helpless newbie on Shiratorizawa ground who stumbles around with an insecure look on his face like all the other first years.

No, when he gets lost (because damn, why is the school so fucking _big_ ) he does so with a confident, grim expression on his face.

Shiratorizawa has too many gyms. No wonder he can’t find the one he’s been searching for for 10 minutes straight now.

Of course, he could’ve searched for the right gym with his new roommate, a very annoying red head with a passion for shounen manga, who stated he was here on a volleyball scholarship, just like him. But to be frank, he found Tendou Satori’s intense staring quite unnerving, so he chose to not be around him any more than he needed to be. He would see him often enough, with them being roommates.

“Shit,” he mutters, as he peeks into another gym only to find the rhythmic gymnastics club in there. Still, no volleyball club. He only has about another 10 minutes if he doesn’t want to be late.

For a second, he stops, blinking surprised at the very short and very formfitting clothes some of those girls wear, bending their bodies and dancing with tools like balls, cords and whatnot. He’s not really sure what to feel, but the second someone taps him on the shoulder, hot and burning guilt spreads in his stomach.

“Shit!” He yelps and turns around, just moving enough to hide himself from the eyes of the athletics team inside the gym.

The intruder is a guy who’s fairly taller than him, with tanned skin, dark brown eyes and an undercut that suits his up-to-no-good aura just about perfectly.

“Dude, are you a pervert or what?” The guy asks and as he grins, Semi’s totally ready to punch him in the face.

[11]

His name’s Yamagata Hayato and he’s a Libero.

He’s their _fucking Libero_ , even though he’s about 4 or 5 centimetres taller than Semi. There are only three first years who are taller than him, and it annoys Semi just as much as his stupid wide grin does, or him calling Semi a pervert, or punk, just because he got lost in thought while maybe staring at some pretty short gym clothing on a girl’s body.

He’s fifteen, damn, let him _breathe_.

The other first years are – apart from Tendou who’s definitely the most annoying guy he’s ever met – tolerable. Especially Oohira Reon, who apparently has the heart and soul of an angel. Soekawa might be very calm, but he seems like a nice guy. Ushijima is someone Semi instantly admires.

But Yamagata?

Shit, he can’t stand that guy.

After all, he’s the one who suggests they all call each other by their first names and as much as Semi doesn’t want him to ever call him _Eita_ , it’s still better than the occasional “Hey, punk, would you set for me?”

He definitely can’t stand him.

[10]

It’s their second year and the simple fact that everyone got taller but Hayato satisfies Semi more than he would ever admit. His own growth spurt (10 centimetres in about four months, what the actual _fuck_ ) still makes him suffer, for every muscle and limb in his body hurts like a bitch. But he would be damned if he ever admits that.

They’re three months into the new year and yet the only ones who got a starting position are Ushijima – naturally, he was the first one to be a part of the starting team – and Tendou.

(Fine, and maybe Hayato, partly, since he’s subbed in more often now, but whatever.)

Semi works hard to prove his worth, and coach Washijou seems to recognise this. Semi’s not sure how to keep this up, though, because the pain in his limbs almost becomes unbearable at some point.

He tries his best not to actually limp back into the locker room after practise one day. He takes his sweet time and hopes everyone is already in the showers or off to their dorms. Semi doesn’t want anyone to notice he’s suffering.

The moment he enters their locker room, his hopes burst like a bubble.

The person still sitting on a bench in there and tapping on his phone is none other than fucking Yamagata Hayato, of all people.

“Yo, punk,” he greets without looking up.

Semi huffs in response and slowly makes his way to his locker. He rummages through it in hopes Hayato decides to join the others in the showers, but he doesn’t move an inch.

The silence becomes unbearable, until –

“You’re in pain, aren’t you?”

“Come again?” Semi growls. “The fuck makes you think I’m –“

“Man, you’ve been moving like you’re walking on sticks instead of legs during the whole day. What’s up?"

"Nothing."

Semi doesn’t want to elaborate, but Hayato’s just this kind of stubborn. There’s some shuffling behind him, footsteps, and suddenly, there’s a finger pressing into the back of his thigh, just above his knee pit.

With a high-pitched shriek, Semi jerks away.

It fucking _hurts._

“What the _fuck_?!”

“You’re growing too fast, aren’t you?” Hayato assumes.

Semi hurries to turn around. He doesn’t want to be stabbed with a finger again, especially not in some spot that’s already hurting like someone tried to stab it with an _actual_ knife.

Hayato eyes him thoroughly, his face is bare of the trademark grin he’s sporting almost 24/7.

“I had a growth spurt when I was 13, like, 8 centimetres in about two months. My whole body felt like it was on fire. But I know something that can help to ease the pain.”

In all honesty, Semi _wants_ the pain to go away. But he doesn’t want to accept help from Yamagata Hayato, who never lets an opportunity to tease him go to waste.

His wide grin or his teasing still makes his chest burn like the very first time they met, even though he’s more than sure by now, that this feeling consists of anger solely.

“Tch. It’s not like that and even if it was, it doesn’t – OUCH!!”

He yelps again, as Hayato’s finger digs into his shoulder without mercy.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” the libero sighs. “Forget your pride for a second and let me help, will you? I want you to become a starter just as much as I want myself and Reon to be one. You can’t go easy during practise like today just because your body hurts. Coach won’t have any of that, you know him. So shut up, take a shower and meet me in my room after dinner, alright?”

Semi glares at him, but ne nods. Maybe, just _maybe_ , Hayato’s got a point here.

But he will never say that out loud.

[9]

“Oh God,” Semi pants, face heated and contorted in a mixture of pleasure and pain.

He’s lying on his stomach, his bare skin sticking to the crumpled fabric of Hayato’s sheets, with sweat and other fluids covering it.

Feeling Hayato’s weight on him, his fingers digging even deeper, makes him moan again. It’s a weird, unfamiliar sensation, but he can’t say he doesn’t enjoy it.

He totally can’t.

“Fuck, right – right there,” he stutters, groaning.

Hayato laughs breathlessly.

“Eita, damn, how are you so …“, he grunts with effort, “how are you so _hard_ –“

The calloused fingers move a bit upward and press into the right spot, making Semi moan again. For a split second, he’s glad Reon is out to help Wakatoshi and Tendou with their homework.

He can’t let anyone see him lying underneath Hayato with nothing but briefs on, while strong fingers knead the muscles in his shoulder to ease the horrible tension he’s been suffering from for a while.

It has started with Hayato leading Semi into his room.

Ordering him to take his clothes off.

Then, Semi arguing if this really was necessary.

But another wave of pain has spread into Semi’s legs the second he stepped into the showers after practise, so he wasn’t as eager to win this argument as he normally is.

The arnica ointment Hayato has gently massaged onto his aching body parts already felt good. His fingertips were warm, and with Semi’s face pressed flush into the libero’s pillow, he could smell the pleasant scent of Hayato’s hair wash – something earthy, like oakwood, or sandal, combined with vanilla and something he can’t put a finger on. He’s felt _relaxed_ , maybe for the first time ever in the presence of their obnoxious libero.

That was, until his fingertips have pressed into his shoulder that had been tense and throbbing like a bitch for a few days now.

“Holy shit,” Hayato has muttered, suddenly getting up and searching for something in his nightstand.

When he came back, there was a small bottle in his hand.

“What the fuck are you doing?!”

“Massaging that tension in your shoulder away, man. Just breathe, will you.”

To be honest, there are few things harder than calmly breathe when Yamagata Hayato sits straddle-legged on your lower back, his strong thighs pressing into your sides (especially when said strong, tanned thighs are as equally naked as your upper body, for he wears shorts to sleep in, and only that). But the second he started massaging his tensed muscles, Semi’s self-control has vanished into thin air.

He is moaning like … like … yeah. He doesn’t even know, but he doesn’t care too much, either (at least not now).

Skilled fingers rub gentle circles into his shoulder for a few moments, which gives Semi a chance to finally catch his breath.

He feels heated up for no reason. A break will serve him just fine.

“Where the fuck did you learn that,” he hums into the pillow.

He feels Hayato’s thighs tense for a split second, making him suddenly awfully aware of the closeness they share.

Semi’s face heats up again, but he closes his eyes and tries to fixate his senses on the soothing touch of Hayato’s hands.

“My mum would massage arnica ointment into my aching legs and shoulders, when the pain of the growth spurt got too bad,” Hayato mutters.

“Mhhh,” Semi responds. “It feels amazing.”

Hayato chuckles lightly. “Yeah, I know. Thought you’d like it.”

 _Thank you_. At least, that’s what Semi should say, but nothing comes out of his mouth. He just hums again, burying his reddening face into the pillow, as Hayato starts to knead the muscles again, softly at first, but slowly adding pressure.

He can’t help but moan.

It just feels so good.

His fingers find the right spot, making his head jerk up in sudden pain; the next second, Hayato’s easing said tension, forcing an unbridled groan out of Semi’s mouth, just as the other grunts from the effort.

It’s the worst possible time for the door to suddenly be opened.

The worst situation he could ever imagine himself being exposed in.

And the worst part of all is, it’s not just Reon who’s suddenly staring at them with wide eyes, but there’s Tendou right behind him who blinks at Semi and Hayato before he starts howling with laughter like a hyena.

Reon manages to shut the door into their own faces just as Semi gathered the composure to throw Hayato off his back.

“It’s not what it looks like!!” He shrieks. No one but a cursing Hayato is there to hear him.

That’s it.

He needs to change schools. And his name. Immediately.

[8]

Of course, Tendou never lets him forget the incident.

Semi does his best to play it down, which involves ignoring that Yamagata Hayato exists for about three weeks.

But Tendou’s mimicking his moans way too often. And he’s laughing about the fact that he’s never seen Semi this unrestraint, or how Hayato’s face was flushed beyond compare, even though his skin is normally a teensy bit too dark to easily tell if he’s blushing or not – it still gets under his skin.

And by the fourth time he wakes up drenched in sweat in the middle of the night and with a very prominent, warm feeling in his lower body half, he knows this is fucking with his head. He should not think of something like that, or … dream of Hayato like this. He’s not even sure what they were doing in his dream.

He hates it.

He hates every little thing about this.

And he hates Yamagata Hayato, especially. Maybe it was all intentional (even though he _knows_ this is stupid, for he’s just as much a victim of Tendou’s teasing as Semi himself is) and he just wanted to embarrass Semi in front of the others.

[7]

“What the _fuck_ is your problem, Eita?!” Hayato asks one day after practise, anger evident on his face.

“What the fuck is _yours_ , Hayato?!” He snaps back.

It’s week four of not acknowledging Yamagata Hayato’s existence. Or it was, since Semi just broke his intent of never talking to him again.

They’re just a few centimetres apart.

Semi can feel Hayato’s agitated breath against his cheek. The hot, burning sensation that accompanies him ever since they first met rises in his chest again. He should’ve known it was a bad idea to let Hayato help him.

After all, they don’t get along.

They never did.

“I just want to … ugh, fuck, I don’t know,” Hayato curses, taking a step back and throwing his hands in surrender. “I just want things to be normal again! So, Satori’s a dick, alright, that’s nothing new! I just wanted to help you, Jesus Christ. I don’t think I deserve being ignored like this.”

Semi can’t help but bark out a harsh laughter.

“I really don’t care what you think! It’s fucking embarrassing, okay?!”

“So what?!” Hayato promptly retorts. “That one time Satori woke up at training camp, hugging Reon to death and sporting a huge boner was embarrassing, too, and you _also_ teased him mercilessly! Geez, just stop getting so worked up on that, he’s getting off on your anger, man!”

“Are you _fucking_ kidding me, Reon and Satori are in a fucking damn relationship, of course they –“

“They’re _not_. You know Reon is aromantic, he doesn’t like it to be labelled a relationship.”

“I don’t _care_ , Hayato, they cuddle and kiss and fuck occasionally, alright!! Tendou’s not even ashamed of popping a boner when he’s with Reon!”

“So,” Hayato concludes with his teeth clenched tightly, “you think this would be any different if we were going out. Like, I can’t help you ease the pain in your limbs and the tension in your shoulder because we’re just friends.”

“What the _fuck_ …” Semi starts but suddenly, he feels like his throat is too tight. He can’t say another word. Can’t breathe properly.

Yeah, maybe it’s because of that.

They’re just friends.

No.

Wait.

Not even that.

“Just leave me the fuck alone,” he mutters and storms past Hayato.

He doesn’t know why, but his chest hurts like crazy.

Maybe it’s another growth spurt. Who knows.

[6]

Its their third year, and one of the new team members likes Yamagata Hayato way too much.

Semi pretends to not see how Goshiki is mooning over their libero. He really tries.

But as much as things were mostly back to normal between them, he can’t ignore the fact that their bickering and teasing got less and less over the course of those last months.

The incident in Hayato’s room changed a lot between them.

He doesn’t want it to be like this.

He really wants to go back in time, just this once.

But he doesn’t say a single word, not even when Hayato digs a finger into Goshiki’s shoulder, and the younger yelps, just like Semi did a few months prior.

Seems like there’s another one of their teammates who’s having a painful growth spurt.

[5]

“Yamagata-senpai!” Goshiki yells across the gym.

Semi watches him jogging over to their Libero with a blush and a wide smile on his stupid face.

Hayato smiles at him, dimples on his tanned cheeks visible.

They talk, voices lower now, but still Semi can hear _thank you_ and _advice_ and _arnica ointment_ and he wants to scream until his lungs burst.

Maybe it’s not anger that burns through his ribcage as he watches them talking to each other like no one else exists in this world.

[4]

“What the _fuck_?!” Hayato yells so loudly that it bounces off the gym walls. Everyone turns around to look at them.

 _Oops_.

“Do you want to fucking kill me, punk?!”

Semi blinks at Hayato, just as confused as the other one’s agitated. He didn’t _intend_ to serve a ball to the other one’s face, he really didn’t. It’s just thanks to Hayato’s fast reflexes that his nose is still intact. The skin on his forearms is burning with an angry redness.

“Oh. Sorry.”

“ _Sorry_?!” Hayato literally screams back.

He attempts to storm right up to him, but suddenly, there’s Goshiki besides him, grabbing his arm to hold him in place. Semi can see him talking vividly, Hayato seemingly not listening; he can see his face twist and then –

There’s a broad chest on front of him.

“Reon,” he breathes.

“Eita, please.” Reon sighs. “Can’t you just talk to each other? Ever since you two got into that fight, he’s …” He visibly chews on his lower lip, glancing over his shoulder to his roommate, then back to Semi. “Just – just talk to each other. Please. You shouldn’t fight like this.”

“We don’t _fight_ ,” Semi retorts, but he knows it’s a lie. He’s not even sure if Hayato wants to go back to where they were before anymore. Sure, he asked them to, a few months prior. But Semi was too busy being a dick to realise he just wants that as much as Hayato did back then.

“Eita.”

“… Alright. Sorry, Reon. Really … sorry.”

“You should say this to someone else and you know that, don’t you?”

“Shit. Yes, I know.”

[3]

“Hayato.”

“Eita.”

“I’m … sorry.” He chokes on the words as if it was the hardest thing he ever had to do, and maybe it is. He knows he was in the wrong. He just realised it too late.

“For what? The serve up to my face? Well, thank you. I don’t care.”

Hayato doesn’t sound angry anymore, but indifferent. It hurts way more than him screaming at Semi.

“No, I mean … for my behaviour during the past months. I was too embarrassed and directed my anger towards you instead of Tendou, who would’ve definitely deserved it. I … can we just go back? I don’t want to lose you … as a friend.”

Semi tries to breathe slowly, as to not get too emotional. He feels his eyes burn as Hayato watches him intently, but his face is bare of any other emotions. It’s like Semi’s efforts are going nowhere, and he can’t say he doesn’t deserve this. He’s been an asshole.

“Please, accept my apology. I was a dick, but I don’t … I don’t want to lose _this_.”

His throat feels dry, and his chest is burning again with this alien emotion he still can’t put a name on. But it’s not anger, isn’t it?

“To be honest …” Hayato breaks their eye contact first, gaze wandering over lockers and empty benches. “I don’t want things to be like they were before.”

Semi’s heart sinks.

Shit, he messed up.

“But I want things to change, you know.”

Suddenly, his dark brown eyes pierce into Semi’s.

“Let’s work things out, Eita.”

[2]

Even though Hayato’s words seemed serious, things go basically back to normal. They bicker again, tease again. Their teammates roll their eyes at them, again.

Reon smiles whenever he watches them calling each other names.

At the same time, things are totally different.

The burning sensation in his chest is different somehow.

Whenever Hayato bumps his shoulder into Semi’s, it feels like he drank a whole can of bubbly soda, all at once. He begins to stutter sometimes, and to blush.

And Seeing Hayato getting along with Goshiki so well does something to him, but it's definitely not something nice. 

He decides to ask Reon about this, but it takes him some time to muster up the courage.

When he does, he’s met with the very first time Oohira Reon laughs at someone’s problems. Or, _nearly does_ because he puts his hand over his mouth as fast as he can and tries to cover it up as a cough.

But Eita _saw_.

He’s dumbstruck.

“Reon, what the _fuck_?”

“God, Eita, I’m so sorry, I really didn’t mean to … you know.” Reon recovers quickly, his face as empathic and soft as ever. But Semi still can’t wrap his head around what just happened.

“It’s just … how do you not realise you’re _jealous_ because of Tsutomu?”

“J-jealous?”

“Yes. Since day one, if I’m not mistaken. How did you not realise that?”

“But,” Semi interrupts confused, “why would I be jealous? Hayato and I are friends again, everything’s just the same as it was before, isn’t it? It’s alright!”

“Are you sure?” Reon asks. His brows furrow and he chews on his lip slowly.

“I mean … yes. Yes, I am!”

But, is he? He feels panic rising in his chest, as he tries to think of any moment he felt this … this _anger_ towards Goshiki and Hayato. Every time when they came close to each other, when Hayato patted his kouhai’s back, when Goshiki clung to Hayato’s arm. When Hayato seemingly gave Goshiki the same massage he gave Semi – 

“Oh.”

“Mhhh,” Reon hums, a small smile on his face.

“You know. It’s okay to like him. He’s a good guy. And he’s very attractive. There’s nothing wrong with that.”

Semi stares at him wide-eyed, not able to say a single word.

Could it really be … like _that_?

“If you need help again, please don’t refrain to talk to me. I’m sorry for laughing, I just thought you _knew_ and would ask for some advice to tell Hayato about your feelings.”

His … _feelings_?

Reon pats him on the back as he leaves the room.

Semi plops down on his bed to stare at the ceiling.

When Tendou comes back from his studying group – consisting of Wakatoshi, Shirabu, Kawanishi and Reon – a few hours later, he’s still lying there, thinking about the past years and every interaction between him and Hayato.

And finally, everything makes sense.

[1]

„Come on!!” Hayato screams and shoots him a wide grin, awaiting the next serve impatiently and obviously ready to receive it – _again_ , despite Semi’s efforts to not let him touch the ball even once.

Fuck, Semi totally hates this guy.

He hates him so much he wants to push him against a wall and kiss this stupid grin off his lips.

“You’ll never get your hands on that one,” he promises, but Hayato’s grin only gets wider. Semi stares at him, hard, studying the dimples in his cheeks.

Shit.

He _hates_ him.

“You wanna bet?” Hayato asks daringly.

“If I win, you’ll go on a date with me.” Semi says, without thinking twice. Once he realises that everyone near them heard – _everyone_ meaning the whole fucking team and coach Washijou, shit – he feels embarrassment bubbling up in his chest, but he tries to not avert his eyes.

He feels his cheeks heat up, but so do Hayato’s, who’s blushing so fiercely that he might pass out any second. There’s radio silence. No one makes a move. Everyone seems to be staring at them.

“Alright,” Hayato finally manages to say. He sucks his lower lip in between his teeth, getting ready to receive whatever Semi might come up with, now.

Semi breathes in, closes his eyes for a few seconds and gathers all his focus and strength. He wants this to work out.

He wants it so bad it hurts.

He throws the ball, and his body moves on autopilot. Every muscle is tensed to the max. His jump feels powerful, and the loud smack that echoes through the gym as his hand touches the ball, rings in his own ears.

Hayato tries to receive it, but the spin of the ball is just a bit too much.

The second the ball crashes into the wall behind Hayato, Semi feels a hot joy bubbling up in his stomach. Cheers erupt from all around them, and Hayato, obviously surprised, looks at Semi with wide eyes.

Then, a small, almost insecure smile makes its way onto his lips, accompanied by the most endearing blush Semi has ever seen.

“Saturday, 6pm. Be on time, punk.”

[0]

It’s the way his heart flutters as he knocks on Hayato’s door on Saturday evening.

The way his hands are shaking, as he offers him a single flower (which he admittedly stole from the school’s greenhouse, but he hopes the gardening club won’t mind).

The way Hayato smiles at him, as he takes it.

Everything just clicks right into place.

They decide to visit a small ramen place nearby, and even though it’s quite crowded, they manage to get a table at the windows.

It’s getting dark outside, and the soft lights, the chatter of other visitors, it all mixes up perfectly. Semi feels like he can breathe freely for the first time.

At least until –

“Say, Eita. Do you think Goshiki is cute?”

“Do I _what_ now?!”

“Goshiki. Do you think he’s attractive?”

Semi stares at Hayato, whose serious expression indicates that this is, in fact, not a joke. What the _fuck_.

“I – I don’t know? Maybe? I never looked at him like that, the fuck, Hayato, what is this about?”

“Ah, alright.” Hayato chuckles uneasily. “I just thought, you, uh … sometimes, you were staring at him like your life depended on it. I guess I just … wanted to be sure or whatever.”

“Sure of what?”

“That you want to date _me_ , not … you know, Tsutomu or someone else.”

“What the fuck, Hayato, are you an idiot?”

“Just as much as you are, punk.”

Semi decides not to dwell on this any further, because Hayato’s got a point there. He just shakes his head, a smile creeping onto his face.

“No, I want to date _you_. I think … I wanted this for a long time. I just didn’t realise.”

Hayato hums in response, before erupting into laughter.

“Yeah, I guess you’re not the brightest crayon in the box. Still, I like you, Semi Eita. I like you a lot.”

Semi flushes so hard, he doesn’t even know what to respond.

The waiter saves him, coming up to their table and putting their steaming hot bowls of ramen noodles in front of them.

Their date goes on, and everything just feels so naturally.

Their bickering.

Their smiles.

The longing glances they share whenever they feel like no one’s watching them.

Semi insists on paying, because _I was the one who you asked you out,_ to which Hayato only replies, _Then go on a date with me next week and I’ll be the one who pays, since I asked you out this time._ Semi can’t refuse.

He really wants this second date.

They decide to go for a walk. None of them wants to go back to their dorms, since it’s the first time they’re alone like this. It’s hard to believe it took Semi so long to realise what this warm feeling in his chest really is.

Somewhere along the road, Hayato suddenly stops.

They’ve been talking, shoulders and hands brushing, but nothing more than that. Now, Semi feels his heartbeat getting faster. He watches as Hayato turns around to face him, a slight blush on his face, barely recognisable in the dim light of a streetlamp.

“Do you remember when I gave you that massage? Back when you were suffering from that growth spurt pain?”

Semi blinks at him. He recalls the scene like it happened yesterday – and suddenly, he blushes like crazy.

“Uh … yes, I remember,” he croaks, because damn, he still dreams of that at night. And more times than not, he wakes up with a very tight feeling in his pants.

“I had no ill intentions, I swear,” Hayato continues. He now seems uneasy, for whatever reason.

Semi wants to grab his hand to make him feel better.

He doesn’t reach out.

“I … well, when you were lying there half naked, and you _moaned_ like that, I … got … hard, to be honest. I thought you saw my boner when we got up. You know, when Reon and Satori barged in. And, that maybe that was the reason you were avoiding me. I thought you were … disgusted or something.”

“You … _what_?” Semi can only stare. He recalls the scene and adds the fact that Hayato was actively trying to _not_ sit down completely on his back, because he didn’t want him to know he was hard. He was _aroused_ because of Semi.

Hayato grits his teeth.

“Damn, you heard me right, punk. Don’t make me repeat it!”

“When did you realise you liked me?” Semi suddenly blurts out.

It’s not what he was thinking of, but a hundred times better than _I jerk off to the thought of you being on top of me almost every day_.

Hayato seems just as confused, but he furrows his eyebrows in thought.

“Dunno. Maybe the second I caught you peeping at the girl’s rhythmic gymnastics club.”

“What?! I did _not_ peep –“

Semi stops himself. He knows Hayato’s joking, but. What if he’s not?

He takes a step closer, watching Hayato intently. There’s this shit eating grin on his face again. Damn, yes. He wants to kiss it away.

“You mean it?” He asks hoarsely.

Hayato cocks an eyebrow.

“Sure do, seems like I got a thing for perverted punks with a questionable fashion sense and –”

“Can I kiss you?”

“- an even worse … what?”

“I wanted to kiss that smug grin off your face since day one,” Semi admits. He’s blushing furiously, but he couldn’t care less. Hayato had just admitted he got aroused by Semi’s moans. There’s nothing to lose.

“Oh.”

Hayato’s confused stare changes back to his trademark grin.

“Then, go on, punk. Since when are you asking for perm-“

He only waits for the approval before his lips literally _crash_ on Hayato’s.

It’s a messy, sloppy first kiss, all teeth and built up tension and roaming hands.

It’s the most wonderful kiss Semi ever experienced.

“I like you,” he sighs onto Hayato’s lips between two kisses. “Damn, I like you so much.” Hayato just grins and links his arms in Semi’s neck to pull him down into another kiss.

It took them almost two and a half years, but finally, everything clicks into place.

And it feels _right_.

**Author's Note:**

> Hayato didn't give Goshiki a massage, but a tube of arnica ointment and some instructions of what to do when the pain gets unbearable. And Goshiki is kinda polyam and he's totally mooning over all of his senpais (I would never break his heart like this). Sorry, it's canon, I don't make the rules.  
> Thanks for reading ; v ; I'm stuck in rarepair hell.


End file.
